Riku
by Pharaoh187
Summary: My name is Natsuki Kuga, I'm sixteen, and I have a four month old daughter with a girl I really dislike. President Maya King's Riku! I'm back guys, read this for more info! FUTA! Shiznat
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, guys remember me? President Maya King? I'm sorry for making you guys wait so damn long. My parents sent me to Military School. Apparently I lacked discipline and proper etiquette? I don't know, I didn't listen to a damn thing they said. That's where I've been for most of the year. I can't get back into President Maya King though! So I guess I'll just rewrite them again and post them here. Except A Whole New World because I had it saved on my phone like a boss. So I guess I should start with Riku huh? It's going to be kind of different, but with the same characters and my original plot. Well, here we go again.**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Natsuki, Shizuru's here!" My mother called to me as I descended down the stairs. I heard the familiar clicking of her heels on the hardwood floor. I ran a hand through my hair tiredly, not wanting to deal with her at the moment. Or ever. I rounded the corner and into the living room watching her interact with my mother.

Her long, wavy chestnut hair framed her porcelain face. Her skin seemed to be made of the finest silk, free of any blemishes. Her full red lips wove a perfect white smile. Deep dimples adorned her cheeks and fine brows rested over the most entrancing pair of crimson eyes. Crimson so rich, it seemed as if the devil himself rested beneath her eyelids.

She was wearing a crimson sweater that hugged her delicate body in all the right places, and a short tan skirt. Matching heels adorned her feet and a black purse was slung over her shoulders. I wasn't going to lie, this girl was beyond gorgeous. We just didn't get along very well. My mom was cooing to a pink bundle in her arms. Tiny hands played with her dark hair as soft giggles erupted from a tiny body. My mom eventually excused herself from the bundle, kissing Shizuru's cheek and waving goodbye to me. "Be good Natsuki!" She yelled as she closed the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the blonde. Wait, is she even considered a blonde or a brunette?

She smiled politely at me, but her eyes were cold and unreadable. "Goodmorning Natsuki. I hope you slept well."

I stared into her crimson eyes, trying to find a source of emotion from her crimson depths, but I couldn't find any warmth. "Yeah."

She walked closer to me, holding the pink bundle out for me to hold. I grinned instantly when I was met with familiar exotic green eyes. The child's eyes lit up with joy as I plucked her from the blanket and cuddled her to my chest. Her silky blonde/brunette hair was full of adorable curls. Her brows were oddly about two shades darker, but they made her viridian orbs pop along with her long dark lashes.

She had her mother's deep dimples and bee-stung lips. Her name is Riku, she's five months, and she's absolutely perfect.

"If you'll excuse me, I am going to prepare some tea. Would Natsuki like some?" The other girl asked politely, cold smile still in place.

"No."

As she excused herself from the living room and into the kitchen, I sat down on the couch with my baby girl. She sat down on my lap and began sucking on her chubby fingers. I chuckled softly, pulling her tiny hand out of her mouth and replaced it with the binky that was around her neck. She sucked on it content, her huge eyes looking around the living room curiously. I loved this little human being so much I felt like I was about to explode, as nauseating as it sounds. Especially coming from someone who hates cute things, but my baby was the only exception.

I can't believe I didn't want her at first.

I know, what kind of person wouldn't want their baby? It's not like I didn't want her it's just, we were so young, and we still are. She's only seventeen and I'm sixteen and a half. It happened at a party my best friend threw, as cliché as it sounds. I was beyond wasted and I guess she was too. I was so shocked to see her there, but she was there and she was having a good time. So we ended up dancing together, then next thing you know we're stumbling up the stairs and into a vacant bedroom. I don't know who kissed who, but one thing led to another, and suddenly I'm waking up with some chick next to me. It wasn't just some chick though; it was Shizuru Fujino, student council president and Fuuka High's golden girl.

We were so different. She got straight A's, played tennis, and got multiple scholarships from collages all around the world! And me? Shit, I'm Natsuki Kuga. I rarely go to class, I play soccer, and I get suspended every other week. I practically live in detention and what's worse? She's the one who gives me detention. So usually end up sitting in a classroom for like two hours every day after school staring at her.

She didn't even tell me she was pregnant, I sort of found out. We were in one of the many classes we shared together and I needed a pencil. I'd have asked someone else, but everyone else was sleeping or texting. I was really good in math, so I thought I might as well do it. So as she walked by my desk I asked her for a pencil. She stared at me for a good few seconds with an odd expression on her face before she barfed; yes she fucking barfed, all over my desk. I jumped out of my seat and everyone stared at us.

The teacher made me take her to the nurse. So I took her and was about to go home because I had a bit of vomit on my shirt, but she grabbed my wrist. I turned around, alarmed. I thought she was trying to barf on me again, but she was crying. I'd never seen her cry. I sat down next to her as we waited for the nurse. When she was done, she stared at me so hard, I felt like I might explode under the fire in her gaze. Then she told me I was pregnant. Me, being good at math put two and two together. I had shot out of my seat in shock. I looked at her expectantly. I had already figured it was mine, but I wanted to hear it from her. Four words changed my life forever.

_The baby is yours._

What did I do? I walked away slowly; I could still feel her burning gaze on my back to this day. In case you hadn't figured it out yet, I am futanari. But unlike most futas in the world, I didn't give a shit. If you liked me okay, if you didn't okay. But that's the thing, no one didn't like me. Girls, much to my dismay, loved me. Even a handful of guys still wanted to have sex with me, as gross as it sounds. Back to the matter at hand though.

After hours of banging my head against the wall in frustration it finally hit me. I'm having a child. Well, I'm not having a child. A girl who I specifically didn't get along with is having a child. My child. I remembered her parents, specifically her father were super strict. I thought they would make her get an abortion. So I jumped out of my window when I had a perfectly working door to my left, and sprinted down the street towards the school. I know she'd still be there. I didn't know why, but I just did.

I found her in the student council room looking out of the window, at the dying sunset. She had turned around, surprised to see me. I remember pushing my dark hair from my face and glaring at her with fire in my heart. "Are you going to keep it?" I had asked her, my voice shaking.

She had stared at me for long moments, almost as if she were making her choice. Then she had leaned back on the window sill as her arms came and hugged her abdomen. "Yes, I am going to keep it. If you do not wish to be in its life-"

"_BAKA!_" I had yelled, walking over to her until I was face to face with her. That had been the closest we had been since that faithful night. It was like my hands had a mind of their own, because I remember them pressing into her abdomen softly. She didn't say anything, just stared at me with shock in her bloody depths.

"This is my child too! I won't let it grow up without its father!" I had told her.

She chuckled softly. "Natsuki considers herself father?"

I remember blushing. "Whatever I am! I will not let you raise this kid alone."

That was the first and only time I had ever truly saw raw emotion in her eyes, not counting Riku's birth because she nearly broke my hand.

During her pregnancy, we didn't make any progress at trying to at least become friends. I still got in trouble and rarely went to class, and she was still the golden girl who every loves. She was still cold to me and I still mocked her. She still gave me detentions that I sometimes never even bothered showing up to. It was like she wasn't pregnant. When her stomach had become rounder, her father pulled her from the school and she was homeschooled for the remaining months. I visited her every day. After Riku was born we were still the same. Even to this day, she'd say good morning and would ask me how I slept, I would reply with a single word then we would get back to this awkward silence.

Her clicking heels startled me from my thoughts; she eased herself down onto opposite end of the couch. She sipped her tea with her eyes closed. "Is that what Natsuki's wearing to school?"

I looked down at my attire. I was wearing a black_ Attack on Titan_ t-shirt with tight, but not too tight, ripped skinny jeans, and snow white vans. I didn't feel like doing anything with my hair so I opted to put it in a messy bun. I wore shiny white gauges in my ears. I normally wasn't a fan of stretched ears, but they made me look badass. More badass than I already looked. Oh, we didn't have to wear uniform anymore due to circumstances no one cares about. We were just glad we could wear whatever we wanted. I thought I looked pretty decent.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, slight challenge in my voice. Riku had begun to fall sleep in my lap, hence why it was quiet.

Shizuru opened her eyes. "I can see your underwear." She pointed to the baby blue Calvin Klein boxers that peeked out from underneath my studded belt. I rolled my eyes.

"Would it kill Natsuki to pull her pants up?" She continued.

"What? I'm sitting down. Besides if I pull them up to much, they'll suffocate my-"

"Enough." She said, as if I were a mere slave addressing the queen. I smirked. "Well you asked."

Before she could reply, the creaking of the staircase signaled someone was coming down. I sighed as my younger sister, Alyssa jumped down the stairs. She's fifteen with blonde hair and blue eyes. We had different dads. She wasn't going to school today because she was 'sick' so she volunteered to watch the baby. She slapped the back of my head as she passed the couch. I growled loudly in annoyance.

"Morning Onee-chan. Hi Shi-chan!" She said, kissing the blondette's cheek. Shizuru's gaze softened at the sight of the little blonde. "Goodmorning Alyssa. I hope you slept well."

I rolled my eyes. "She wasn't even sleep, she was up all night having phone sex with-"

_"OW_!" I muttered as she tossed a balled up sock at me. It hit Riku also, but the child just giggled sleepily. Alyssa plucked my daughter out of my hands and sat down on the coffee table. I widened my eyes when I realized she was sitting on my Xbox games! "Hey! Get your butt off of my games!"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should just fart on them."

"That's disgusting. I will beat the-"

"Language Natsuki." Shizuru said as she sipped her tea.

"-The mess out of you." I corrected myself. Not because she told me, but because of the baby.

"Whatever, aren't you supposed to be at school?" She teased, knowing my mom fell for her tricks and let her stay home. I sighed, standing up and grabbing my bag which was on the floor by the couch from the homework I was supposed to be doing last night. Shizuru did the same, but she took off the purse on her shoulder and set it on the table. It was full of all the things she needed to take care of Riku for the time being. I also grabbed my helmet. Why do I have a helmet? It's for my Ebony black with white racing striped Ducati Pharaoh 187. It's my most prized possession, besides my baby. I flicked Alyssa's forehead before kissing the green eyed baby on her head. Alyssa crinkled her nose. "You smell like a guy."

"You smell like a dead body." I retorted already walking towards the door. I looked at Shizuru, who was sitting straight up, holding her side as if in pain. "Oi Fujino! You coming?"

She snapped out of her trance. She said goodbye to Riku and the annoying blonde before walking in front of me out the door. "Hurry Natsuki, before we are late and I will be forced to give you another detention."

_"What the fu-"_

* * *

**It's back and better than ever! I missed you guys so much**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd have updated sooner, but conquest was finally working on Battlefield 4 for the Xbox One. Aha, reviews make me update faster though.**

**Chapter 1. Odd Days and Black Nights**

* * *

I swear as I descended from my Ducati and took the helmet off my head and shook my hair, like twenty people fainted. I mean come on; no one could possibly be that hot right? Well apparently Shizuru can because as soon as a long creamy leg extended from her blood red Ferrari, the whole student body met their demise. It was actually kind of amusing. Shizuru glanced at me once before she strutted, I mean she fucking strutted towards the school like it was a damn catwalk.

Me? I dragged myself towards the school like it was prison.

Did I also mention it was Monday? That's even worse. Now I'd have to deal with these buffoons for a full five days. I mean I could skip, but if I did the school would call my mom and then she'd yell at me for hours. I tossed my helmet onto my bike, slipped my keys into my pocket, and started walking slowly towards the school.

Shizuru had long since disappeared, probably heading to the student council room to assign more detentions to some poor unfortunate soul. As I was nearing the school doors, something slammed into my face. It wasn't hard, but it sure as hell was noticeable. "What the hell?" I muttered as I stared at the offending object._ Wait, is that a fucking Frisbee?! Who the hell-_

"Yo mutt! You're supposed to bring it back!" I heard a highly amused voice call out.

"I ain't no damn dog Yuuki!" I growled, slamming my foot onto the Frisbee, watching it crack half. Nao bent over and clutched her stomach in laughter, tears about ready to spill from her lime green eyes. My eye began to twitch in annoyance as I searched my pockets for something to throw at her, but I could find nothing so I just kicked the left over bits of the Frisbee away. I walked over to her and pressed the tip of my snow white vans into her backside, causing her to fall over. I got the worst of it though. She fell on the side of her face, with her ass sticking in the air. Her ass was on full display because of the bright red thong she was wearing.

"Oh my eyes! It burns!" I yelled, falling to my knees and shoving the bottom of my wrists into my eye sockets. She began to cackle loudly again. "Serves you right you dirty dog."

Yuuki, Nao is the most annoying person on the planet to me, and my cousin. Her mother, my mom's sister, Juliet, worked at the police station not far from here. She was an awfully good detective. In fact, I think she was like the best one there. She and Nao looked just alike. They both were short, red-headed, and slicker than a fox in baby oil. She's also a fucking thief. She's a first year and I'm a second year. I'm supposed to be a third year, but apparently you are supposed to actually show up for classes in order to get passed to the next grade? I did have Advanced Trigonometry and Japanese History with Shizuru even though she was a third year. I mean it makes no sense to me, why give me third year classes if you're just going to make me stay in second year? School makes no sense whatsoever. "Are you finished?" I growled at the red-head.

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh god, you are one ugly mother-"

"Yo!"

We both turned our heads as a tall girl with curly black hair approached form the side of the school. She was wearing a red hoodie with the white draw strings tied shoe-lace style, blue skinny jeans, and matching red skate shoes. Her cool grey eyes sparkled when she spotted the red-head. Kaoru, Yamato was a second year like me, Nao's girlfriend, and also a thief. You'd think just having to watch out for Nao was hard, but those two together, it'd be wise to keep valuables as far away from them as physically possible. China might be far enough. I had stopped carrying money with me a long time ago when I would always be missing ten bucks when I'd be with them. I almost barfed when the red-headed demon latched herself onto her girlfriend's waist and pressed their lips together.

_Where did I put that machine gu-_

"Hey babe. Hi Natsuki." Yamato greeted enthusiastically, though sleep was still etched in her soft features. I nodded to her in return. As we began walking through the hallways, girls and boys broke necks to stare at us as we passed. Some lucky ones actually got to brush my shoulder when I walked too close.

"Hey Natsuki, did you do Midori-sensei's homework?" Yamato asked.

I blinked.

"We had homework?"

* * *

"Hi guys!" A brunette girl with amazing blue eyes chirped as we reached the cafeteria. School had yet to start. I think we still had fifteen minutes until class started. Senou, Aoi was one of the few girls I actually didn't mind spending time with. She was really smart, quirky, and really hyper. She was wearing a brown denim jacket and a short black skirt. Out of all my friends besides Mai, Riku liked Aoi the most. They would often come and loiter at my place Friday nights when Shizuru would leave me with Riku for a few hours while she ran errands or something. We all greeted the brunette as we sat at the table around her.

A girl with short black hair and brown was leaning back on the bench, starting at the brunette's ass as she bounced about. She was wearing a dark leather jacket with a striped black and white shirt under, and simple black jeans. Hallard, Chie was in her last year of high school, the lucky bastard. She was Aoi's girlfriend, and the schools biggest pervert. Aoi was a second year, but she had always preferred older women. "Oi, Hallard!" I said, smacking her forehead.

She snapped out of her trance, eyes wide and guilty. She scratched her cheek sheepishly as she grabbed my hand for our signature handshake. "Hi."

I rolled my eyes as I plopped down next to her.

"Man Natsuki, I thought you liked that class." Yamato said.

"I like it." Chie piped in.

Yamato and I looked at her. She's a senior; she doesn't even have that class. "You don't even have that class. She looked confused.

"Oh, I thought you said that ass."

I rolled my eyes again, resisting the urge to face palm.

"Where's Mai?" I asked, noticing the absence of my second mother like friend. Chie wrapped an arm around Aoi's shoulders as she snuggled into her side. Yamato pointed a finger at her throat in gagging motions, though she was doing the same thing with Nao.

"She's at home with Mikoto. The kid broke her arm trying to steal a pie from one of the vendors by the mall." Aoi informed me.

"Yeah! The guy grabbed a bat and was about to knock her upside the head but she blocked it with her arm. She didn't even feel it! She just ran off with a big ass bruise on her arm." Chie said, recalling the event. They had been shopping around there and saw everything.

"How's Riku Natsuki?" Aoi asked with pure adoration in her dark blue eyes.

I smiled slightly. Just hearing my baby's name brought a smile to my face. "She's amazing."

"Oh! That reminds me. We got her something while we were shopping." Chie said as she pulled a small pink item from her back pack. She handed it to me. I smiled; it was a pink shirt with black bold words printed on the front. "_Just did nine months._" I read with a genuine laugh. I smiled at the odd couple.

"It's awesome. She's going to love it." I told them.

Before they could say anything, the bell rang. Students all groaned in protest as they reluctantly began packing up and heading towards their designated classes. I probably groaned the loudest. Having history first only made it worse. "What class you got?" Chie asked.

"History."

"Hey isn't Fujino in that class too?" Yamato said.

I nodded. "But that's not even why I groaned. She doesn't even look at me during class."

Nao snorted. "I don't blame her."

"Fuck. You." I said as I began walking towards the 300 building where my history class was located.

* * *

I'd been in class for about five minutes and I was already bored out of my motherfucking mind. I sat all the way in the back near Yamato and a couple of potheads. Yamato was busy making herself a paper airplane out of the worksheet we were supposed to be doing. I had finished mine a few minutes ago.

Shizuru sat all the way in the front; legs crossed, back straight, and chin high. Her stalker sat behind her. Tomoe Marguerite was creepier than Katherine, that one 360 game with the blonde girl and the dude that ran around naked in his underpants. She had teal hair that was longer on one side and steely grey eyes.

She had her chin in her hand and was staring at the blondette's backside unblinkingly. When Shizuru's belly had become more round and noticible her father pulled her from school, not wanting anyone to know his precious princess was pregnant at the tender age of seventeen. Especially when the 'father' was a girl who barley cared about anything. I don't really know. Their family is big time. Her father, Takashi Fujino, head of the law firm here in Japan. Her mother was a plastic surgeon. I knew she had an older sister, but I've never met or heard much about her.

Anyway, during her absence, Tomoe got batshit crazy. I mean crazier than her crazy ass already was. She would sit in Shizuru's seat and sniff her chair like a dog. She sometimes would sit in the student council room after hours and sit in that damn chair. I don't even want to talk about other shit she did. I wonder how much crazier her crazy ass would get if she knew her precious Shizuru had a child with the person she hated most?

Well, I'm not willing to find out though.

"Okay class I have a project for you all!" Midori, out teacher who swears up and down to the holy heavens that she is only seventeen announced.

The class groaned and I rubbed my temples in annoyance. Shizuru merely flicked her perfect hair to the side and rested her cheek on the back of her hand as she tapped her foot. Damn she has some nice ass legs. I wonder if- never mind. Not trying to have a boner in class. "Okay so you know how I'm only seventeen-" She began.

"Get on with it!" One of the potheads yelled. Midori glared at him. She rested her hands on her hips. "Anyway. I'm going to partner you up and I want you guys to make a poster on any location you desire to visit anywhere in the world. I mean anywhere. It could be the USA, the UK, China, Mars, anywhere you guys want, but you both have to agree on one place."

"Mars isn't on Earth!" The pothead yelled. Midori ignored him. I glared at her.

"Why can't we just do it individually?" I asked.

"Because that's more for me to grade. I'm only seventeen; I want to have fun too."

There were times when I really hated Midori. This was one of them. She retreated behind her desk and pulled out her roll sheet as she began pairing random people up. As long as she doesn't put me or Shizuru with Tomoe I don't give a fuck. I really didn't want Tomoe with the blondette because I think she'd try something and I'd have to beat her ass. Just because we didn't get along very well doesn't mean I don't care about her. She's my baby's mother after all. I ignored her until I heard my name.

"Fujino and Kuga."

"Kaoru and Nishimura"

I watched Yamato smile kindly at an attractive blonde girl as I glanced at Shizuru. She met my eyes for a second before turning her eyes back to the front. Tomoe looked like someone had shot her puppy or something, but nobody cared. "Go and sit next to your partners guys!"

Chairs scraped against the floor as everyone did what they were told. Some cheerfully and others not so cheerfully. The pothead guy practically ran over to his friend who he got paired up with. They both shook hands before sitting down and talking about under the influence type shit. I watched as Shizuru slung her purse over her shoulder and began walking over here. "Good luck." Yamato whispered to me as she got up from her place next to me. She smiled warmly at Shizuru before sitting next to the blonde she was working with.

Shizuru elegantly sat down next to me. She smiled politely and resumed her graceful sitting position as earlier. She folded her hands neatly on the table. Me? I rested the side of my face on the cold wood and looked up at her with curious green eyes. When Midori was finished explaining the details, she finally looked at me with those bloody eyes. "Does Natsuki have a place above all else she wishes to visit?" She asked me, in a monotone.

"LA." I said without skipping a beat. I had always wanted to be a pro bike racer, especially in the USA. The City of the Angels is what they call it I think. It had always been a dream for me to go to California. "You?"

She blinked. For the first time in a long time, she actually seemed surprised. "I wish to visit LA as well."

"Really? Why?" I asked her, intrigued.

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. She seemed to be thinking about her answer before she said it. She cleared her throat. "I wish to be a lawyer there."

I crinkled my nose. "A lawyer? LA is the city of dreams. Where dreams come true. You could be so much more. A singer, actress, a supermodel, anything. But a lawyer? You could be that anywhere."

She regained her composure. "Then why does Natsuki want to visit Los Angeles?"

Man I hate when she answers questions with more fucking questions. "I want to be a motorcycle racer." I told her proudly.

"Natsuki can do that in Japan, can she not?" She countered.

"Sure, but who wants to race in Japan? Not me. I want to take those Americans by storm. I want to show them that Japanses people don't just make Naruto and weird pornos. I want to be the greatest bike racer to ever live. Besides, I want to leave here. Go far away from where I'm from and make a new life where I end up." I said with a smile on my face.

She stared at me, crimson eyes flickering with an emotion I could not distinguish. I stared back at her with an equally burning gaze. The ringing of the bell snapped us from our little staring contest, and whatever she was about to say next. She hastily stood up from her chair.

"We shall continue this later. Your house I presume?"

"Why not yours?" I asked. I didn't mind doing it at my place, but we're always at my house. Her eyes flashed, wait. Was that_ fear?_ Couldn't be. "Nevermind. My place."

She swallowed. "Good bye Natsuki. I shall see you after hours."

She was gone before I could say okay, leaving me staring after her with curious green eyes.

"Yo Kuga, you coming?" Yamato said from the door. I grabbed my worksheet and my pen as I started walking towards the curly haired girl.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Yamato said.

"I'm fine." I replied.

_But was Shizuru?_

* * *

**more reviews equals next day updates~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not recommend buying an Xbox One if you have life goals, objectives, or children. Nothing will be accomplished.**

**Chapter 3. Extreme Touch**

* * *

Pain. That was all I could think of.

I could feel tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over my flushed cheeks. I bit my lip to keep the screams of agony from escaping my throat. I was on my back, one hand shielding my eyes and the other tucked gently between my legs, where the most agonizing pain I've ever felt in my life took refuge. I don't even know what happened! I remember running from that blonde girl who talks really loud, but doesn't speak proper Japanese and I turned the corner and ran into someone. When I said ran into someone I mean I literally slammed into someone. That was a NFL, Left for Dead 2 charger type hit.

I fell on top of whoever it was and their knee completely devastated my balls. I heard a groan of pain escape their lips, it was a girl. I wanted to see and yell at whoever she was, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I had to stay away from the light. I felt a warm hand gentle touch my shoulder and the other one rested on my abdomen.

"Is Natsuki alright? You shouldn't be running in the halls like that." Shizuru chided, concern evident in her melodic voice. I groaned, the throbbing in my balls had yet to stop. She softly rubbed my shoulder for a few moments more before I could sit up. The pain lessened a little, but it was still there. I kept one hand in my lap and used the other to prop myself up. I kept one eye closed as I stared at Shizuru.

I widened my eyes when I saw a blood on her nose. Blood dripped down her face and into her crimson eyes. _Hey, I was right! Her eyes were the color of blood! Wait! That's bad! She's bleeding._ Either she didn't notice the blood, or she was more worried about me because she didn't even attempt to wipe the blood from her eyes. I patted my pockets for something to press against her head. I pulled out the clean tissue I usually kept for personal reasons from my pocket. She winced slightly, but otherwise did nothing as I gently wiped the blood from the bridge of her nose.

Okay, so her nose wasn't bleeding so the wound must be on her forehead. I couldn't see it because of her fringe so I gently lifted the honey colored hair from her forehead. I cursed slightly to myself. A seemingly deep gash rested in the middle of her forehead, above her light eyebrows.

"Shit, my bad." I whispered to her, feeling extremely guilty. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head weakly. She looked like she was going to be sick. Please not again. I mentally pleaded. I removed the tissue from her pale skin to see if it was still bleeding, and it was so I placed it back. Damn, she'll probably need stitches. "Can you walk?" I asked, intent on taking her to the nurse's office. She looked at me.

"Can you?"

I felt heat rush to my cheeks at the way she looked at me. I couldn't really describe it but it seemed to be a mixture of curiosity and fascination? What? "Baka! I'm fine. We need to get to the nurse so she can fix that." I said pointing to her forehead.

"I am perfectly capable of walking there myself." She said coldly. I raised an eyebrow. Okay, she has some serious mood swings. Just a second ago she was all nice and caring and now she's back to her normal, cold self. I thought I was the Ice Queen, she takes it to a whole new level. I watched as she got to her feet, but as she began to fall forward as soon as she tried to walk away. I hurriedly stepped over. She fell into my arms, her face buried in my chest. "Are you now?" I said softly.

She placed her hands on my chest, pushing herself away, but I kept my grip on her petite shoulders. "Let me hel-"

"NO!"

I flinched. I had never heard her raise her voice before. She kept trying wiggle out of my hold, but I didn't want her to hurt herself so I kept it. "What's the matter with you? Why don't you just let me help you?"

"I do not require your assistance!" She growled at me. Her struggles were obviously making her injury worse because it began to bleed again. I was glad it was still class time so no one could witness this. That's why the blonde weirdo was chasing me, because I had decided to skip chemistry because I didn't feel like listening to shit I didn't care about. "Oww." I growled as her nails came in contact with my cheek. Damn, kitty got claws. She squealed as I placed my hand under her legs and the other on her back and lifted her bridal style into my arms. We had to get to the nurse somehow. "Release me this instant or I will be forced to issue another detention, Miss Kuga!" I rolled my eyes as I began walking.

"Shit.." I almost dropped to my knees when the painful throbbing in my groin returned. I clenched my teeth together as I began taking slow, pain filled steps to the school's infirmary. She struggled the whole way. She closed her eyes tightly and fisted my shirt. "Why do you insist on helping me? I do not want nor do I need your help!"

I just tightened my grip on her body. "Like hell I'd let you walk around injured. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"You-"

"Shut up." I hissed, pulling her closer to my chest. She stared at me, eyes wide with shock.

"Excuse-"

_"Shut up_. I'm helping you. Nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise." I told her, resting my chin on the top of her head.

She was silent for a few moments, her tired eyes half lidded. "Why?"

I looked down at her, and gave her the cheesiest, most goofy smile I could muster up. "Whether you like it or not we're stuck together Baby Momma."

She said nothing. Instead she let her head rest on my chest and sighed heavily. I don't know whether it was in exasperation or content, but I do know that she was exhausted. I figured there was something a bit off with her and her little outburst only confirmed my suspicions. I looked down at her. I couldn't see her face, but she seemed to be deep in thought.

_I don't think I'll be able to have anymore kids._ I thought solemnly, wincing with every step.

* * *

Steely grey eyes watched the two teenage girls from behind a trash can. Her teeth bit into her lip so hard blood dripped down her chin, staining the white t-shirt she was wearing.

She couldn't believe it! That blue haired cunt holding her precious Shizuru so close to her after she hurt her! She wouldn't do that. She would never hurt Shizuru. She hated that blue haired wench so fucking much! She doesn't even realize who she was dealing with! Shizuru Fujino. Beautiful, rich, intelligent, kind, polite, and so much more! Just thinking about the honey haired woman made her drool.

Oh how much she wanted Shizuru. And whatever she wanted, she got. She furiously whipped out her cell phone, dialing a number and slamming it to her ear. She gritted her teeth as the phone rang. It rang a few times before it picked up.

"What the fuck do you want you creepy little shit?" A cold voice answered. The steely eyed woman ignored the insult. "Frost meet me at my fucking house immediately. And bring all the guns you can carry."

"Why?" Frost challenged.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING OWN YOU. DO IT."

Frost was silent for a few moments. "Fine." Then she hung up.

Tomoe slammed the phone shut, eyes filled with the promise of murder.

Shizuru will be mine! And no one will stop me from getting her!

_You're a deadwoman Kuga_

* * *

**Review, and update will come later tonight.**


End file.
